Pool Party
by raining tears
Summary: In a world where there is no magic, Harry Potter lives with his parents and his sister. The two children have a fight and a pool party ensues. What could possibly happen at an ‘innocent’, unsupervised, high school pool party?
1. Chapter One

Title: Pool Party  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Harry Potter. This story line is the only thing I can call my own.  
  
Summary: In a world where there is no magic, Harry Potter lives with his parents and his sister. The two children have a fight and a pool party ensues. What could possibly happen at an 'innocent', unsupervised, high school pool party?  
  
Chapter One: It all started with.........  
  
Harry and Hailey Potter are brother and sister. Harry is 16 years old and a sophomore at Hogwarts High. Hailey is 17 years old and a junior at Hogwarts High. Both are number one in every single class that they take.  
  
Both Harry and Hailey are very popular. Harry is the captain of pretty much every sports team in the school and with emerald sparkling eyes, jet black hair, and a body to die for, is the major role in most girls and some guys daytime fantasies. Hailey is the head-cheerleader for the Hogwarts Pumas and pretty much a girl version of her brother, with long, jet black, wavy hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, and a body that rivals the goddess Aphrodite, she could have any guy in the whole school.  
  
Normally the two got along great. Hailey helped Harry with his school work while he was busy writing his latest book or off painting his next masterpiece, and Harry helped Hailey with her home work when she was off inventing her latest thing-a-ma-do. There parents are both very supportive of their children and help them with their work when both are off inventing, writing, or painting at the same time.  
  
The little feud between the two started when Harry got picked to go to Florida for a marine biology trip and Hailey didn't. The selection was based on an essay contest that both of them had entered. Hailey was convinced that the only reason Harry entered was because he wanted to show her up. He repeatedly told her it wasn't but wouldn't give her a better reason.  
  
It was Thursday night when Harry got home, looking slightly rumpled and very tan, especially in his white shirt. His hair seemed to have lightened a bit but it could have been the light he was standing in. His mom thought it would be best if he went to bed even though the school wasn't making him attend the next day. This pissed Hailey off more than him even getting to go on the stupid trip. She thought about it though and decided that she would invite all her friends over and maybe some of his, just to spite him. They were going laser-tagging tomorrow after school anyway. She would just ask her mom in the morning if she could have people over to swim afterwards. This would royally piss Harry off and that was exactly what she wanted. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Pool Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Harry Potter. This story line is the only thing I can call my own.

Summary: In a world where there is no magic, Harry Potter lives with his parents and his sister. The two children have a fight and a pool party ensues. What could possibly happen at an 'innocent', unsupervised, high school pool party?

Chapter 2: Next came...

The caterwauling of the singer on the radio started Hailey's day at 6. She got in the shower, put on her make-up and hair products, sprayed a little perfume on, and went down to breakfast. Her mom was already down there making breakfast.

"Hey Hailey, your up early. How about some pancakes and sausage?" Lily Potter was a beautiful woman. She had long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair, and deep emerald green eyes. She also knew the answer to her question.

"No thanks mom. I think I will just have a nutri-grain bar, maybe apple cinnamon. Anyway, I was wondering if after laser-tag tonight everyone could come back here and we could have a little pool party. None of my friends have seen the pool yet and they are all dying to. So would that be okay?"

"Why sure hun! I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. Your brother is going to have a lot of homework to catch up on so I will tell him what you are doing and that he needs to finish most of his homework."

Hailey groaned on the outside. She wanted her mother to think she was upset. On the inside she was jumping for joy: _That was easier than I could have imagined!_ Hailey went out the door to hide her smile and get to school a little early to tell everyone.

Harry woke up at around 10:30 that morning and went downstairs. The house was disserted with his mom and dad at work and Hailey at school. Just how he liked it. When the house was empty he could continue his surprise present for them. He was in the process of creating paintings of each family member for their family room.

There is four walls in the family room. When he had come up with the idea, he decided to put a painting of each of them on the wall. Now he changed his mind. There is a large empty space on the wall across from the entry way. He had decided to arrange the pictures on that wall. In the arrangement, he had a painting of his mother drinking coffee from an arrial view. The sun light caused the highlights to spring to life in her hair. In the coffee reflection, there was a perfect sunset. Harry's painting of his father was one of him covered in saw dust, sleeping at his carving table. Hailey's face was the only one visible in any of the pictures. Harry adored his sister and thought her to be beautiful. Harry's painting of Hailey was of her on a swing laughing. His own portrait was from the perspective of him facing backwards, painting an autumn landscape. In the middle was their family portrait he painted himself.

He had finished all the homework from when he was gone, the present day, and a weeks worth of homework after that. He wanted to devote as much time to the paintings as possible. He had to finish his and Hailey's portrait.

Harry went into the kitchen to find a note sitting on the table:

_Harry, _

_ Your sister is having her friends over for a pool party after they go laser tagging this afternoon. I think it best for you to rest and catch up on whatever school work you have yet to finish and maybe for you to work on you book or paintings. I know you didn't get much time for that in Florida. Please do as I ask. Love Mum._

Harry was very disappointed but quickly thought of a way out of this. He was finished with his homework and he could work on his paintings all day. Harry decided to turn Hailey's plot against her for he knew she had done this to purposefully exclude him.

Hailey, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Seamus, and a few others drove up to the Potter drive way. Hailey walked in first met by a blaring of music out by the pool. _Great Harry's out there. What am I going to do?! _They all walked out to the pool. It was 40x20 in length, ten feet deep at one end and three and a half feet at the other. They had a diving board and off to one side was the hot tub. _Vindicated _by Dashboard Confessional was playing at the moment and Harry was on the diving board.

Hailey inwardly groaned because she knew what he was doing. He planned to be standing backwards, arms extended over his head, in a speedo, pretending not to notice them when he heard the cars drive up. Someone whistled from behind her at the site of Harry's swim suit riding up a little bit on one side. He jumped, did a one and a half back dive, and landed in the water with barely a splash. His head came to the surface and he started his laps without so much as a glance backwards.

All the girls mouths were open, along with a few of the guys, gaping at her brothers beauty. Harry did a flip turn and went the other way. They all disrobed themselves and got into the pool. As Harry turned again, he swam right into the pale white torso of Draco Malfoy, the openly bisexual of their group. "Oh, hey guys! I didn't even know you were coming. I wouldn't have been playing the music so loud. I'll go turn it down. By the way, sorry about that Draco." Harry could be very seductive when he wanted to be. He was trying to seduce all of them to get back at Hailey. "I'll see ya guys later." Harry left the pool so quickly that no one had a chance to say anything.

As the group finally got over Harry's knew, more tan, more buff, slightly rough appearance, Hailey suggested they play a volleyball game. It was perfect because they had an even number.

Hailey's team had just won the second game when Harry came back out, accompanied by a personal CD player and headphones. He didn't glance at them as they made defensive and taunting remarks at the opposing team. Harry took off his skin tight white beater.

Caught up in the moment of his CD he shouted out, "_Darcy, Darcy darling dear you left me dying crying here. With whiskey gin and pints of beer, I long for you my darling dear!" _ Everyone was staring at him as he sang the words to Dirty Glass by Dropkick Murphys and slipped into the hot tub.

They all decided to join him, Draco on one side of Harry and Hermione on the other. Harry turned off his music, "Hey guys! I was taking a break from my painting so I decided the hot tub was a good thing. I didn't mean to disturb your party.

"Not at all," Draco said as he scooted closer, "you are welcome to _disturb _my party any time you want." Draco said suggestively.

Hailey had to stop this. She needed to turn the tables once again and she thought of the perfect way, "Hey guys, your welcome to also Harry, you wanna play truth of dare?"


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Pool Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Harry Potter. This story line is the only thing I can call my own.

Summary: In a world where there is no magic, Harry Potter lives with his parents and his sister. The two children have a fight and a pool party ensues. What could possibly happen at an 'innocent', unsupervised, high school pool party?

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare..

Hailey knew that Harry would hate this idea. When they were younger he had been forced into playing a game and was coaxed into a dare. He had been forced to kiss his major crush. He was also debating his sexuality. He thought he might be bi due to the fact that he found a few of his guy friends slightly attractive. Hailey knew all of this because she was his confidant. Now she felt slightly guilty about betraying his trust but knew that he would get over it eventually.

"Okay Hailey," Harry stated brazenly. "You go first. But first, let us set some ground rules. All dares have to be done either in the pool or in the hot tub and you can not ask a question to the person who asked you one until after a round is finished. How does that sound?"

Hailey just stared at him in almost disbelief. _Maybe this will be harder than I thought. I will just have to surprise with the **intimate **details. _"Okay Harry, sounds good to me. What does everyone else think?" Everyone nodded their head and Harry draped his arm around Draco's and Hermione's shoulders showing off his muscled chest to the fullest. "Okay, Seamus, truth or dare?"

Seamus seemed embarrassed as he answered, "Dare." Hailey had wanted him to pick truth. She had a lingering suspicion about his feelings for her. She brushed off the thought and began her dare. "Seamus, I dare you to go over to the person you find most attractive, pick them up in a baby carry, and jump off the diving board with them."

Any lingering sensation vanished as he practically pounced on Hailey, picked her up and jumped into the pool with her. When their heads came up after a surprisingly long time, both of their faces were flushed. "My turn, Draco, truth or dare?" Draco had, unbeknownst to everyone but Harry, had shifter until their thighs touched along the line of their bodies. "Truth." Draco didn't exactly use his familiar drawl but instead his voice made him sound slightly turned on. Seamus smiled, "I dare you to throw me your swim trunks!" Everyone giggled and looked down. Draco didn't do so much as blush. He stood up in front of Harry and pulled his trunks down, tantalizingly slow. Everyone gasped at the beauty in front of them. No one could actually see anything do to all the bubbles but they all definitely had a picture in mind. He threw his trunks to Seamus who caught them as he got out of the pool and sat just as close to Harry as before.

"I guess that makes it my turn. Let me see. Hermione," everyone kinda help their breath. They each knew there was a slight rivalry between the two. They each were exceptionally smart and vied for the first rank at school. "Truth or Dare 'Mione. What'll it be?"

Hermione didn't know what was going to happen. If she picked truth, what would he ask her? If she picked dare, could it ruin her grades? She thought and realized that the rules said all dares had to be preformed in the pool or the hot tub so she felt safe as she said, "Bring it on Malfoy the trunkless. Dare!" Hermione smiled in such a way that it made Draco scowl.

"Okay Granger, but first I need to make some clerical specifications on the rules." By this time Hailey and Seamus had joined them back in the hot tub and were now also sitting quite close. "Hailey, Harry, I have a few questions. Does the diving board include the pool and are we allowed to request the use of props?" Every one stared at Draco for his rather odd request but then looked at Hailey and Harry.

"The diving board is included in the pool area but I'm not sure about props." Harry glanced at Hailey for confirmation thus far and she nodded. He continued. "What do you mean by props exactly?"

Draco had been giving Hermione the most seducing, "thinking about something dirty" smile he could must. "Oh, I dunno, maybe fruits and whipped cream?" He showed his teeth as Hermione began to squirm.

Harry began to get a feeling where this was going and he didn't know about going that far. Hailey spoke up though before he could say anything. "Sure I think we have some spray cool whip and mom just cut up a bunch of fruit for us earlier today. Do you need me to go get them or are you going to dare Hermione to do something first?"

Draco couldn't fight the urge to giggle. So, naturally, he chuckled into his hand. Hermione began to blush for she was also catching on as Draco said, "First, the dare…"


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Pool Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Harry Potter. This story line is the only thing I can call my own.

Summary: In a world where there is no magic, Harry Potter lives with his parents and his sister. The two children have a fight and a pool party ensues. What could possibly happen at an 'innocent', unsupervised, high school pool party?

Chapter 4: The Dares...

"Hermione, I am truly sorry. I almost wish you hadn't picked dare, almost. Hermione Granger, I dare you to "put on" a whipped cream swim suit and hand three pieces of fruit dipped in your swim suit." Draco held in his belly laugh as he chortled into the crook of Harry's neck. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly stopped. He hadn't meant to, and not that it wasn't enjoyable, but a Malfoy never lets down his guard!

"Draco Malfoy! I can't believe you would do something like this! Wait, on second though, I could. The nerve of _boys! _Fine Malfoy, I choose you! You have to eat every," Hermione started swaying her hips and staring at Draco. She emphasized every syllable as she continued, "single, bit!" She leaned into him until she could feel his tightened nipples against her taught, alabaster stomach. She put her foot between his legs until he squirmed and than made her way out of the hot tub and into the kitchen.

Draco's voice seemed a tab bit high as he scooted around on the seat and whispered, "What did I just get myself into?" Everyone laughed out loud as he scowled.

Hermione yelled out the window to Ginny, "Hey Hailey, go for me will ya? This might take a while." Everyone laughed again and turned their eyes onto Hailey.

"Hmm, who will it be?" She looked at the prospectives. Hermione was out and so was she cause this was 'Mione's dare and she was giving it. Then there was Seamus, but she was quite comfortable and didn't want to have to move from his lap. She had plans for that later. She couldn't ask Draco cause he had asked Hermione. That left Harry and Ron. Ron seemed to be secluded slightly from all the activities so far. "Hey 'Mione, I think you are going to have to pick some one else for the eating of you swim suit dare. Draco did ask you so it kinda violates the rules a little bit." Hailey yelled across the patio to Hermione who was still in the kitchen.

"That's okay Hailey. I don't really want that slime ball touching me anyway. Plus I though of a much redder, I mean better person for the 'job'." Hermione yelled back.

Draco started to get up, feigning offence. Harry reached over and placed his hand high on Draco's thigh to sit him down. He quickly remember Draco's dress or lack there of and removed his hand quickly. Draco sat back down and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who in turn blushed.

"Harry!" Hailey practically screamed as she finally came to a decision. He jumped and blushed yet again. He secretly glared at her. She just flaunted a huge smile. "Truth or Dare big brother?"

You could practically here him swallow even over the jets. "First, um, why don't we all, uh, get dressed?" Harry glanced down toward Draco's lap but shook his head slightly, "and get in the pool. What do ya say?"

Seamus tossed Draco his trunks and picked Hailey up in his arms. She squealed as he lifted her out of the water. "Seamus don't you dare throw me in that pool! I swear I will punish you if you do!" She was openly flirting, it was obvious, but she couldn't resist. Seamus had a playful glint in his eye as he headed toward the diving board. Hailey squealed again and started squirming.

"Hailey I swear I won't _throw _you in! Now quit wiggling." She stopped and with that Seamus jumped off the diving board with her still in his arms.

Ron, who had gotten out after them now stood at the side of the pool laughing his ass off. When Hailey came up to the wall, she screamed, "Seamus! I told you not to throw me in the pool!" She had been looking at Ron the whole time for the perfect moment. She jumped and grabbed his arm and pulled. The look on Ron's face was comical. Hailey and Seamus were giddy with laughter as the hung onto the wall for support.

As he surfaced his face was beet red with embarrassment and anger. "That is what you get Ronald Weasly for laughing at me!" Hailey yelled between giggles as Ron's face continued to get more and more red.

"Oh yeah Hails? Try this on for size!" He jumped and dunked her easily as she was barely holding onto the side. When she surfaced, Seamus and Ron decided to team up on her as she swum to the other end yelling for Harry.

Harry and Draco were both still in the hot tub, Harry watch and Draco needlessly ringing out his swim suit. "This game is getting interesting, don't you think Harry?" Draco was walking over towards Harry as he said this. The swim suit was finally submerged as he stepped into it

"Oh, yeah, I guess. I'm slightly worried about what Hailey will ask me or make me do depending on what I pick. She knows pretty much everything about me and I know for sure this little game was her way of getting back at me for getting picked for Florida over her." Harry yawned an stretched his arms above his hear. The lean lines of his body showed as he grasped for air in the heat of his yawn. Draco just stared for a moment and then silently shook himself.

_Two can play that game, Harry, even if you don't know we are playing, which I highly doubt. _Draco pulled his swim suit up but "forgot" to tie it. As he began to exit the hot tub next to Harry's yawning form, the trunks slipped in the back. Harry froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes tightly before the picture was engraved in his head and his body began to betray his inner feelings. Harry quickly got out of the tub and dove into the pool.

Just then Hermione came out covered in whipped cream. Covered was the wrong word, more like naked with whipped cream covering all the important parts. "Hey Ron, I choose you!" She shouted from across the patio so that everyone would stop an stare at her. She walked over and dropped her regular bathing suit at the edge of the steps. "I believe you will be eating that fruit there now wont you?"

Ron's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how sexy Hermione looked. He had always felt something for her but he didn't think she had feelings for him. He just walked over silently and took her hands. "Where should I begin?" He raised his eyebrow at her and she turned crimson. He didn't usually openly flirt with anyone, let alone Hermione, but tonight was a night of chances and he wasn't going to miss his.

Hermione placed the bowl of fruit down and Ron picked up a strawberry. He decided to start conservatively, or as conservative as he could get. There were long lines of whipped cream connecting the front and back of the bottom piece of her art work. He ran the strawberry over it till it disappeared. He watched her eyes the whole time as he slowly brought the strawberry to his lips and bit down.

Hermione had to suppress a moan as he teased her. She didn't know how much she could take of this. Next was a large chunk of pineapple. He reached up to the straps tying her top and ran the fruit slowly over her skin. Her only reaction was that her head went back and her chest puffed out. Ron smiled to himself. He wasn't used to having such power over a girl, let alone one he liked.

He chewed the pineapple slowly as Hermione returned her gaze onto him. He flicked his tongue out of his lips but he couldn't quite reach the bit of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth. His hand went slowly to his face. Before his hand could get anywhere close, Hermione reached for his arm and placed her lips onto the side of his mouth. Ron was so surprised that he wasn't really supporting himself. When Hermione placed her hands on his broad shoulders, he began to fall over and the only sound was the two of them falling into the pool.

Hermione squealed and rushed to get her swim suit from the side of the pool. When she got there it was gone. She shrieked, "Oh my God! Where is my suit?" She tried to cover herself as best she could but the whipped cream wasn't holding up in the water.

Hailey, who was over by the other side of the pool yelled, "Hermione, I think I found your suit." She pointed to Harry, who was standing on the diving board wearing Hermione's swim suit.

A/N: So tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this one. I wanted it to be rated R for a reason. I think it will truly be a rated R fic by the next chapter. Hopefully, its not already surpassed it, I don't think it has but just let me know if I am getting to risqué. Thank you so much for the reviews!!


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Pool Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Harry Potter. This story line is the only thing I can call my own.

Summary: In a world where there is no magic, Harry Potter lives with his parents and his sister. The two children have a fight and a pool party ensues. What could possibly happen at an 'innocent', unsupervised, high school pool party?

Chapter 5: Teases…

Harry stood bouncing slightly on the end of the diving board. At the present moment, he hated Hailey. Standing here in Hermione's swim suit was only part of the dare. He sighed and gave his sexiest smile as he walked down the side of the pool, just like a model. His demeanor changed as he began his strip tease. The clasps at the back of the suit were easy enough to get off. He slid the top off and began to twirl it around his head. He aimed and flung it at Draco. The bikini top landed on his head but he made no move to take it off as he cat called to Harry.

Harry was swaying his hips, trying to decide what to do next. He turned around, spread his legs, and bent to stare between them. He turned around to face them again but decide to walk over to the diving board. He laid down so that he could bend his neck to stare at the group. He notice right away that Hailey was gone. Suddenly music came on and every thing seemed to get easier. A loud rock tune blared over the outside speakers and started dancing on the diving board as best he could, which was very good anyways.

Harry rolled onto his back, getting read to return to his feet. As he lifted himself, the bottoms to Hermione's bikini snagged on the diving board and the suit started to slip. Harry stopped, feeling the suit slip, he decided to turn it into part of the tease. He positioned himself so that he was in full control with nothing showing, yet. He grinned evilly, ready to get this dare over with and make them all drool. He raised himself really slowly and in doing so, the suit slipped farther and farther, exposing his very low tan line.

Normally Harry was a very conservative person and his conscience started to kick in. Before it could ruin his evening, he "fell" off the diving board into the water. He swam to the end of the pool and popped up in front of Draco. "I think its time to give Hermione her suit back." He took the bikini top off of Draco's head and retrieved his swim trunks from the side of the pool where he had been standing during Hermione's performance. "Here's your top Hermione. But I wouldn't want to give you more than your dares worth so I will go change in the house real fast.

Before he disappeared into the house, Harry threw Hermione an already soaked towel and went to change. Hermione had been standing behind Ron the whole time and now, clothed in her bikini top and wet towel around her waist she said, "God, if I didn't have my eyes set on a certain red head, I would so go after you sexy brother Hails."

Everyone laughed at that as Ron's face got really red. "Harry does have a nice ass, doesn't he?" Draco commented, never taking his eyes off the sliding door in apprehension of Harry's return. Everyone, save Hailey, chorused, "Hell yes!"

Everyone was giggling when Harry returned with Hermione's bikini bottoms and a bottle of water for everyone. "Did I miss something, what's so funny?" Harry sat at the edge of the pool as he threw waters to everyone in turn. They just laughed harder.

"Fine, let's get on with the game then. Ron, truth or dare?" Ron used the dying laughter to decide whether the glint in Harry's eye was truth or dare worthy. He didn't really want to pick a dare but he didn't want everyone to think him a chicken either and from the look in Harry's eyes he knew picking a dare was going to either be embarrassing or perverted.

"That evil glint in your eye worries me, Harry, but just to keep up with the trend of dares I'll go with dare." Ron gulped as a smile formed on Harry's lips and he hopped in the pool. Harry broke out in a backstroke using it to cover up his thinking or a dare. He really thought that Ron would pick a dare but Harry had underestimated Ron.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do? Or I guess the question is what to make you do, now isn't it? Harry did a flip turn and went back into backstroke. He stopped and started floating next to Draco, being sure to brush his leg along Draco's abdamin. "Sorry about that Draco, didn't mean to," he paused, "**rub **you there." Harry stared at Draco while he said this but then got up and walked over to Ron. All eyes were on him and he loved the attention. "Ron, I dare you to,"

"Harry, Hailey, we are home! How's the party going?" Lily and James Potter had just walked through the screen door as Harry was about to force Ron into an embarrassing dare. "Sorry we are home late, but we're here now. Did we miss much?"

Everyone groaned inwardly as Harry and Hailey's parents sat in the patio chairs. Harry nodded to Hailey and they started getting out of the pool. "Hey parentals, do you mind if we go inside? I'm gunna show these guys some of my latest stuff before I ship it off to the auction on Friday." They headed inside without waiting for a reply.

Once inside and dry, they went into the basement to complain about the parentals. "Damn! Things were getting really good out there too. Parents ruin all fun. We are almost adults in the eyes of the law. Although parents say you aren't an adult when your 18. My philosophy is you have to loose your sense of humor to become an adult." They snickered at Harry's remarks of frustration as the phone rang upstairs.

"I wish they would leave again. I am dying to know what you were going to do to Ron!" Seamus was laughing as he explained, "The look of horror on Ron's face when you started the dare was priceless!"

"Harry, Hailey, we are gunna have to go out again. That was Aunt Rosemarie, it seems she has fallen and is being rushed to the hospital. Your friends can stay if they call their parents first and they are okay with us not being here. We probably won't make the trip back tonight either so make sure you mention that. Love you guys, have fun!" The door closed and Lily and James were gone.

"Let the games resume!" Seamus shouted as he jumped in the air.


	6. Chapter Six

Pool Party

by: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter Six

The group made its way back to the pool. Harry stopped by the fridge to grab a bottle of water for himself. He said he would be right back but he got preoccupied. The tray of fruit Hermione used for her dare was sitting on the island next to Harry's sketch book. Harry picked up a piece of pineapple and the image of Draco's shorts slipping came to him. He sat down and started sketching.

When he sketched, it was like he was in a trance. He wasn't aware the amount of time that passed but when he "came out" of his trance, Draco was in front of him with this eyes closed eating a piece of pineapple. Harry snapped his sketch book shut, knowing full well what he would find on the current page. "Why did you shut it? The sketch was remarkable, but then again, you did have gorgeous subject matter didn't you?" Draco finally opened his eyes to glance at Harry, who was blushing slightly.

"You're not full of yourself or anything, are you? For your information, I don't know what is on that page." Harry lied terribly. "When I sketch, I don't really see what I draw, just what I see in my head." Harry quit blushing and walked over to Draco and took the piece of pineapple from between Draco's lips, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with my food?" Harry walked out the screen door with a swagger in his step. Draco was dumbfounded as he tripped over himself getting to the door. When he got there he still had no come back.

Harry started walking toward the hot tub, for all eyes were on him for one reason or another, and he was still a little flustered about the picture he sketched in his book of Draco. He closed his eyes and started to relax. Just then he heard the gentle splash of someone getting into the hot tub. Actually it was several someones. "So Harry, what are you going to dare Ron to do?" Seamus said matter of factly.

Harry kept his eyes closed, thinking. He really had no idea what he would have Ron do. All the good dares seemed to be gone, well at least ones that he would actually ask someone to do in public. "Hmm, I'm not really sure. There are so many choices but still so few. Well, I don't want to scar Ron for life or anything." Everyone chuckled slightly. "Ron I dare you to snogg Hermione until you have to stop for air." There were quite a few ohh's and awe's from the other participants. Hermione blushed and looked down.

Harry had thought Ron would blush and mutter something under his breath but do the dare all the same. But what he did was much better. He got that lusty look to his eyes that said so many things. Compassion to be the forefront as he gently lifted Hermione's chin up and inclined his head. She nodded slightly and Ron moved in for the kiss.

At first it was very chaste, but then the two of them got more into it and with in thirty seconds the two of them were probing tongues and groping each other like there was no tomorrow. When they finally parted there was a loud applause. Hermione blushed scarlet and Ron just smiled a self-satisfied smile.

It was now Ron's turn. He looked around at the participants and gently laid his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She snuggled up to him and his smile broadened. "Hey there Hailey, we haven't heard from you in a while. What do you say? Truth or dare?"

Hailey thought about it. Before tonight she would have said dare in a flat second with Ron coming up with the dare, but what she had just seen was almost enough to change her mind. She quirked her eyebrow in challenge and said, "Ronnikins asking? Definitely dare."

She smiled almost obscenely at her. "Hailey Potter, you have made a huge mistake. I dare you to take your…" He was pausing for dramatic effect when a bolt of lightening short across the sky and an explosion of thunder reverberated through the night making the water in the pool ripple.

Harry stood up abruptly and said, "I think its time we take our games inside. Besides, I think I have a better game to play once we are all dried off." He smiled wickedly and turned to get out of the hot tub. His foot hit the edge of a seat and he took advantage of what could have been embarrassing by turning it into something seductive.

As he fell towards Draco, he turned his body to face him and at the last second caught himself with his hands on either side of Draco's face. His chest was about an inch from Draco's face and questionable parts were close to touching. He leaned his head down to Draco's ear and said, "Sorry about that Draco." He dragged out Draco's name for all he was worth. "I can be so clumsy sometimes." He moved back slowly and made his way from the tub with everyone else.

The bubbles in the tub were the only thing protecting Draco's lower regions from becoming very noticeable to all of his friends. He grabbed his towel while still in the water to prevent anyone from seeing his problem.

The group dried off just as it was beginning to rain. They changed out of their swim stuff and congregated around the food in the kitchen. "This is really good fruit." Seamus said as he moaned while eating a piece of cantaloupe. They all rolled their eyes with amusement and condescension. "So, Harry, what are we going to do now that its storming like a mother out there?"

Everyone turned to Harry to see what he would say. He actually had no idea. "I don't know." He turned from them and saw the almost empty bottle of coke he had earlier that day. "You know, we could always play spin the bottle. Yes, I know its juvenile but it's something to do. It seems to be either that or strip poker." He raised his eyebrow up when he said it.

Usually, everyone thought that Harry was completely unaware of how he affected other people. A flip of the hair, a stunning smile; it was just what made Harry, Harry. But at that moment, they all knew for sure. Harry knew exactly how he affected people and was using it to his advantage.

"If there are no objections, I will grab the bottle." Harry said with a smirk as he reached into the refrigerator and downed the contents of a coke bottle. Everyone shivered when Harry turned around and saw the sexy, predatory glint in Harry's eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven

Pool Party

by: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter Seven

The bottle spun and spun. Everyone was extremely anxious to see where it would land, but most of all was Hailey. She had just spun and didn't want to kiss her brother. It slowed and stopped on Hermione. She didn't really want to kiss Hermione either but was up for it. "Guys, isn't there a rule against same sexes kissing?"

Harry laughed at her, "Hell no, sis. Whoever the bottle lands on gets an open mouthed thirty second kiss, minimum." Harry laughed at his sister's discomfort. "Pucker up you two!" They both sighed and shrugged. Hailey leaned in and pressed her lips to Hermione's. The kissed for a bit, just lips, but then Hailey nipped at Hermione's lip and Hermione gasped, giving Hailey access to Hermione's wet mouth. "Time!" The two broke apart slowly and both had a slightly gazed expression on. "Damn, that was so hot!" Seamus said after a few seconds.

It was now Seamus' turn. He was hoping beyond hope that the bottle would land on Hailey. He would kiss Hermione if he had to but didn't really want to kiss Ron at all. If it landed on Ron he was going to be very upset. He spun the bottle and everyone watched as the light glinted off the rapidly spinning surface. It slowed and landed on him. "What do I do now? It landed on me!"

Harry and Hailey looked at each other for confirmation. Hailey nodded and spoke up. "You can either spin again or can elect to have everyone vote to see who they want you to kiss. If you spin again, though, and its lands on you again we pick for you anyway."

Seamus didn't answer. He spun the bottle rapidly and watched as it began to slow. Finally, it came short of his and was pointing at Hailey. He smiled devilishly and put one finger under her chin to bring her lips closer to his. The kiss was heated, but tender. Seamus didn't want to rush into it too much. He licked at Hailey's lower lip who consented and opened her mouth. Seamus explored as his other hand came up to cup her cheeks. "Time!" He pulled away slowly, not removing his hands. He whispered for Hailey's ears only. "That was flippin' amazing." She just smiled coyly at him and backed away slightly. His hands floated down to the ground and Hailey found and laced her fingers in his. Seamus squeezed her fingers slightly and looked expectantly at Ron.

Ron said, "I can't believe we are actually doing this." He mumbled and then reached for the bottle in the center or the coffee table they were gathered around and gave it a quick spin. It slowed and landed on Harry. "Hell no! There is no way I'm kissing my best friend!" Ron crossed his arms indignantly.

They all knew he was a prude and slightly homophobic. Hailey smiled evilly and said, "Too bad, Ron, you better pucker up and kiss him." Hailey was practically giddy.

Ron grumbled but got up and leaned against the table toward Harry. Harry came closer and began to close the distance. Right before they were about to kiss, Hermione's hand shot out and both of there mouths kissed her hand. "Wait!" Now she blushed as two guys were kissing opposite sides of her hand.

Everyone stared at her questioningly. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Hailey asked in confusion.

"What if, what if **_I_** don't want Ron to kiss Harry? What if there is a protest?" Hermione was looking at Hailey pleadingly.

Draco spoke up before she could think of a response. "I second the motion!" He slapped his hand over his mouth turned bright red. Everyone broke out in extreme laughter and Draco just scowled.

After all the tears were wiped away Hailey said, "Sorry guys, but rules are rules. I will work with you though. How about not open mouthed? If the guys consent, cause, you never know, it might be one of their extreme fantasies to open mouth kiss each other." Hailey broke out in laughter and tears started to leak out of her eyes again.

Everyone rolled their eyes and chuckled. Harry leaned forward, grabbed Ron's chin in his left hand and kissed him on the lips. The laughter died and Ron moaned slightly. Harry jabbed his tongue in Ron's mouth, caressing his tongue. "Time!" The two pulled apart rather quickly.

Harry leaned back against the couch, put his arms behind his head, crossed his long legs at the ankle, and said, "Hermione, I believe it is your turn." Everyone was still staring at him and he sighed. "While you guys were arguing, I decided to take action." He shrugged.

"That was a great kiss." Ron blurted out and slapped his hand over his mouth, much like what Draco had done earlier. Everyone except Hermione and Ron laughed uproariously. "Not as good as you though, Hermione!" Ron reached for her hand in both of his and kissed the back of her knuckles. Hermione scowled and lifted her hand from Ron's grip.

She reached for the bottle and spun it a little faster than was necessary. It slowed after a long time and landed on Ron. The was a light in his eye as he leaned forward to kiss her. She grabbed him by the back of the head and practically bruised his lips with the force she used to bring them together. Everyone laughed and finally the time was up. It was Draco's turn to kiss someone.

Draco reached for the bottle and was hoping it would land on Harry. He would kiss anyone at the table but he was really hoping for Harry. The bottle slowed and he got his wish: it landed on Harry and everyone sort of grew really silent.

Draco leaned forward, not touching Harry, and pressed his lips softly to Harry's. The kiss deepened as their tongues stated to battle it out for dominance. Harry hit the elbow that was keeping Draco supported off him and Draco fell, lips never leaving Harry's. Draco made a surprised noise but soon let his emotions take control and wrapped his hands in Harry's hair. Harry moaned slightly and pulled Draco on top of him. Draco was strattling Harry's hips with his weight no Harry's thighs. Harry's hands were playing up Malfoy's back, under his shirt. A few minutes had passed when Hailey finally croaked out, "T-time!"

Harry and Draco were startled out of the kiss but didn't change position much. Draco looked at Harry's glazed over eyes and knew he looked the same. "The was one of the hottest things I have ever seen!" Hermione squealed. Draco got off Harry's lap and sat shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Umm, Harry, I believe it's your turn, but, after that performance, I don't thinks its safe for the bottle to land on Draco." Everyone fanned themselves in mock fashion. More giggles broke out from Hermione and Hailey.

"You know, Hailey, I believe you're right." He winked at Draco and took his hand. Draco squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance and rested it on his muscled thigh. "I was thinking it's time for a new game. One with a few less bottles and a lot more cards. One that ends up with Draco n-. Actually I don't think I wanna finish that sentence. He blushed severely and got up to get the cards. There was laughter to Harry's back as he went to find a deck of cards on the other side of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Reviewers:_** thank you so much for your interest. Even if this isn't my favorite story, I will continue writing just for you wink, wink 

**misfit2008: **ima hurryin', ima hurryin'… thanks for the review. XD

**i-luv-charmed18**: Me too! charmed is awesome.. lol any ways I am workin' my patootie off just for you guys! I hope you enjoy.

**Lauren: **you know this is just for you! XD

Pool Party

by: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter Eight

"So Draco, was that kiss as hot as it looked?" Hermione giggled into her hand and Hailey soon followed. Draco was completely nonchalant about it on the outside. Inside he was jumping for joy and his stomach was doing summersaults. The image of what it must have looked like to their friends flooded Draco's head and he did almost blush.

A shuffling sound came from behind the couch and Harry stood there with his eyebrow raised. They all wondered if he knew what they had been talking about but by the look in his eyes, he did. Harry sauntered over and regained his seat. He continued shuffling, monotonously. No one said anything until Harry broke the silence. He leaned into Draco as if to whisper but everyone could hear his as he said breathily, "Draco, I think they are waiting for your answer." Draco shivered at the sensation of Harry's breath on him. Harry leaned in closer but everyone could still hear him. "Or are you one of those guys who don't kiss and tell?" Harry eased away from Draco slowly and shuffled the cards again.

Draco swallowed loud enough for everyone to hear him but didn't say anything for a moment. "So, umm, how do we, uh, play this game?" Draco coughed to clear his throat and Hailey snickered.

Harry looked around at all of them. "We don't all have the same amount of clothing on, I don't think. Does everyone still have on their suit?" Everyone nodded. "Okay so everyone has a shirt on and then the guys get a sock or something and that way everyone has the same amount of clothing. Is that enough, do you think or should we add more?" Everyone looked at Hailey.

"Umm, how about five articles of clothing? That way it will be fair for everyone who doesn't know exactly how to play." They all nodded and grabbed two more pieces of clothing.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are going to play regular five card draw. Everyone gets five cards. Twos, threes, man with the axe, and one eyed jacks are all wild. High card, pair, two pair, three-of-a-kind, straight, flush, full house, four-of-a-kind, straight flush, royal flush: that is the order from low to high in which the winner is picked. You are allowed to ask for a maximum of three new cards. You hand me the three you don't want and then I give you your new cards. Everyone ready?" They all nodded, slightly in awe of what Harry was doing. "Here we go."

Harry dealt everyone five cards and they all took a little time to think about it. Harry didn't take any cards, Hailey and Seamus took two, Ron folded, and Hermione and Draco both took three. Hermione ended up coming in last so she took off her shirt. "Not so fast! We enjoy it more when you do it slooow." Everyone busted out laughing at Seamus' comment. She scowled at him and threw her shirt in his face. "Awe, I knew you cared, giving me your shirt so I don't have to take off mine later." Everyone continued to laugh, even Hermione.

Harry had an idea. "Seamus, you gave me an idea. Whoever the winner of the hand is gets the article of clothing the loser takes off. The winner can then use the other persons clothing instead of their own." Everyone nodded.

The next hand, everyone folded but Seamus and Draco. "You ready for this, Drake? Bam! Flush, thank you very much." He stood up and started bowing.

"Damn it!" Draco threw his cards across the table. "I was hoping I would get to take off this shirt. It's making me so damn hot!" Everyone looked at his cards. He had a straight flush. Seamus stopped in mid hip thrust and gaped at Draco's cards. Everyone started rolling on the floor laughing, except Draco who smirked and Seamus who stood dumbfounded.

As Harry began to get a hold of himself, he realized his head was laying in Draco's lap. He stopped laughing and gazed up at Draco from this new position. Draco didn't seem to notice Harry was resting his head very close to a very sensitive area. Harry blushed and got up quickly before he would notice. He cleared his throat and started the next hand.

Hermione and Hailey folded so it was only the guys in this one. Harry ended up losing and threw a sock to Ron.

Several more hands passed and Hailey had the lion's share of the clothing. Draco was sitting in just his swim suit, Harry had one sock and his swim suit, Seamus had his shirt and swimsuit, Ron had his boxers, which were under his swim suit, and a sock Hermione had slipped him. Hermione had her suit, three socks, and Harry's shirt.

Ron turned really red as he said, "Maybe we should stop before this gets any farther?"

Hailey laughed evilly. "I think not, Ronnikins. I want to see you out of those boxers, woot woot!" Everyone chuckled and Harry dealt out another hand.

Ron folded and Hermione folded. "Okay, Hails, prepare to meet your maker." Harry laid down his cards sporting three kings and two aces.

Hailey sighed and threw her cards down. She didn't have anything. She threw Harry a shirt and play went on.

About eight hands later, Hailey was suddenly the one pleading to stop the game. "Okay guys, this is getting boring I think. Maybe we should go back to the hot tub?" She asked hopefully.

They looked around and Hailey was the only one in a dangerous area. "Awe, my sweet Hailey, as much as I want to see you in a compromised position, I don't think I want it to be in front of this many people." The all laughed when he said, "Guys, turn around so Hailey can loose already." They busted out laughing and Hailey hit Seamus in the arm.

"How about this? Everyone keeps their swimsuits on, the guys get their shirts, and we play that you don't get to keep anyone else's clothes when they loose." They all nodded and Harry dealt.

Harry's plan sort of backfired when he lost the hand. Harry stood up and started to slowly take off his white shirt. Seamus started humming out "stripper" music and Harry started to sway his hips to the rhythm. "Ow, ow!" Hermione yelled out and started "wooting". Harry's hands played at the top of his swim suit and raised the shirt slowly. His treasure trail sprung into view and he brought the shirt up and over his chest. The shirt was now bundled around his neck and he started to pretend the shirt was a hoola hoop. Eventually the shirt came off and everyone started to settle down.

Draco leaned into him and said, "You are so hot when you strip." Just the comment made Harry burst into laughter. He didn't really know why it was funny but, to him, it was hysterical. Draco chuckled and moved back to his original position.

"Okay, last hand guys, make sure the girls loose." The guys harrumphed in the way only men do and Harry dealt. "Anyone want any cards?" Draco took two, Harry and Hailey both took one, Seamus took three, and Ron and Hermione both took two. "Okay guys, whaddaya got?" Harry had two pair, Hailey had three kings, Seamus had aces, Ron had queens, and Draco had three jacks. "Hermione?" Harry said questioningly.

Hermione blushed scarlet and laid down a pair of sevens. "Okay, who's ready for a new game? How about scrabble? That is soo much fun." Everyone laughed at Hermione's attempt to not have to take off her bathing suit top.

They started chanting her name Draco reached around to the back of her suit and got be bottom strings undone before Hermione noticed. When he went for the top one, she screamed and slapped him across the face. An uproarious laughter broke out at the shocked look on Draco's face. "Don't touch me!" Hermione squealed.

"Come on Hermione! You lost the game so loose the top." Hermione sighed in defeat and reached around to the back of her neck and the suit fell.

Harry was ready to make a woof like sound but as the suit dropped Ron's shirt shot out in front and covered Hermione. "Awe, come on Ron! We saw it all in the pool… well we saw almost all of it." Ron blushed and took his hands away from the shirt to let Hermione decide if she wanted to drop the shirt.

The shirt fell and Hermione blushed when Harry "whoofed" and said, "Hot Mama!" Everyone laughed and Hermione put Ron's shirt on.

"Now was that so bad Hermione?" Seamus teased and she scowled at him.

Harry looked over at Draco and his eyes went large. A perfect replica of Hermione's hand was plastered across Draco's face. "Drake, are you okay? It looks like Hermione left a slight… mark." He said guiltily.

Draco's hand shot up to his face and he winced. Hermione looked at Draco, gasped, and slapped her hand over her mouth. She spoke through her fingers. "I am so sorry, Draco."

Draco shrugged it off but winced as his shoulder grazed his cheek.

"Why don't we go and get you some ice for that Draco?" Harry asked and got up. "Can you put the cards away Hails?" Harry picked up the bottle and grabbed his shirt before he led Draco into the kitchen. "That looks like it hurts." Harry commented as he put down his shirt, threw the bottle away, and headed toward the freezer with a glass.

"It definitely isn't pleasant." Draco commented as he moved his jaw around. Harry chuckled and went to look for a bag to put the ice in. He came back out of the pantry with his brows furrowed.

"Sorry, we don't have any bags." Harry sat in the chair across from Draco at the island and sat the glass down in front of him. Draco picked up a piece of ice and started to roll it over the offending area. "So, was that kiss as good for you as it was for me?" Harry whispered and then chuckled as Draco blushed bright red. "Here, let me help you with that." Harry said when Draco dropped the ice cube for the third time.

Harry picked up a piece of ice and leaned in toward Draco. He rolled the piece of ice around the outside of the handprint. He then treated it as if the hand was something he was going to color in and rolled the ice inside the outline he had made.

Draco quit breathing as Harry traced his face. It was so cold but where ever Harry's skin came into contact with his, it felt as if a small played over his jaw. He sighed and let Harry finish his ministrations.

Harry leaned back a little so he could look Draco in the eyes. "There, all done." Harry whispered when he say the heat in Draco's eyes.

"Thank you." Draco whispered back at the equally heated look in Harry's eyes. Draco started to lean in to take some of the heat away from Harry's eyes.

They were a breath away from touching when Seamus came crashing into the kitchen. They pulled apart quickly but the heat was still there. "Come on guys! We are going to go walk up to the Creamery for some ice cream." They didn't really want to go so they didn't say anything. Seamus sighed at their lack of enthusiasm, missing the heated look in both of their eyes. "Let's go, damn it, I want some ice cream!" He bounded out through the door and didn't look back to see if the two followed.

They got up slowly and sighed. They walked together toward the group, which was waiting at the open front door. They each grabbed their thong sandals and followed Seamus out the door.

Draco had to get his shirt and Harry waited. Draco came out of the living room wearing his shirt and shoes and said, "I guess we are going, then." He looked kind of disappointed.

Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed. "It's ok, Drake. There's plenty of time for **_that _**later." Harry winked evilly and jogged after the rest of the group.

Draco sighed. _What am I going to do with him?_

A/N: Okay. This one is longer than any of the other chapters. I really hope you like it. It **might**, and I do stress might, be the last chapter for a while. I am going on vacation in a few days and won't be able to post. I will, however, keep writing so I will have a few chapters for you guys when I get back.


	9. Chapter Nine

Reviewers: Thanks guys! I don't have time to list you individually and I am really sorry but this chapter is a quick one I think. It might end up not being short. I just don't know… IM SO CONFUSED! haha… anyways, have a day.

Pool Party

by: Srreadsalot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here and you wouldn't have to wait two years for the next book to come out and I would be the one worth billions and billions of dollars. But since you are reading this here and you have to wait two years for the next book and I am not worth billions and billions of dollars… I don't own it.

Chapter Nine

Hailey and Seamus were walking in front and Seamus had his arm around Hailey's waist. It was quite obvious that the two were going to be in a relationship. Ron and Hermione were less showy with their up and coming relationship but were still holding hands.

Harry and Draco walked in the back, talking. In the confines of Harry's house they might be a hot couple but weren't sure how they felt about showing it to the public yet so they walked close together as if it were cold and talked animatedly.

Finally they got to the ice cream shop. Seamus and Hailey stopped kind of quickly and in turn, Hermione and Ron bumped into them. "What's the hold up?" Ron asked Seamus.

Seamus blushed. "I left my wallet in my pants." Hermione and Hailey both laughed. Harry and Draco were just coming up on the group. Ron didn't laugh.

"Fuck a duck! I forgot mine too." What was funny a moment before was slightly less funny. They all looked towards Harry and Draco. They both had money, always: Harry from his various paintings and books and Draco because his family had more money than God. "Hey guys, you know you want to buy us all ice cream, right?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "Ron, you are incorrigible." Harry sighed and dug in the pocket of his swim suit for the wallet he stuffed in there right before they left. He riffled through and said. "I only have ten bucks left from Florida." He shrugged apologetically.

They looked at Draco expectantly. "Don't look at me. Maybe if you flash em they will give us free ice cream, Hails!" He wiggled his eye brows suggestively. Hailey sneered at him and slapped his shoulder. "Fine, let me see what I got." He took his wallet out of his pocket and shuffled through about ten twenty dollar bills. "I guess I can cover you all." He smirked at them and they went to order their ice cream. Draco treated.

Fortunately, the ice cream parlor let them order the ice cream. _Un_-fortunately, they told the group that they were closing and would have to find somewhere else to eat the ice cream. They walked out and Harry suggested the park across the street. They walked over, dodging cars playfully and hopped the fence. The sign in front said the park closed at sun down but that didn't stop the group.

They made their way over to the Merry-go-round and each of them took one of the six spots between the bars. "I have an idea, guys. Why don't we play a different game?" Seamus suggested. "We sort of dared Truth or Dare out of the water. How about we play the truth portion now? It will work the same way, it's just you don't get a choice in the truth or the dare." Everyone nodded "Okay, since I came up with the idea, I will go first." He smiled evilly and looked around. "Hermione, sweet heart, I have a question for you." He wiggled his eyebrows and she blushed but kept staring at him. "What is your biggest turn on?"

Everyone's attention turned to Hermione as if there was going to be a test later. "Do you mean a quality or like a physical attribute or what?" Hermione soooo did not want to answer the question with Ron sitting there.

Seamus thought and said. "Both, naturally." He gave her one of those, yeah I really did ask that question, looks and she rolled her eyes at him.

She sighed and said, "Physical feature is definitely body. Big guns, defined abs and chest and big shoulders." They all snickered. She had pretty much described Ron since he started working out and joined the football team two years ago. "Quality is harder." Everyone but Ron busted out laughing and Hermione realized what she said and blushed furiously. "I didn't mean that you dolt. I just meant that a quality is more difficult to decide on. Honesty and willingness to listen and give comfort." Hermione didn't waste any time in asking Draco, "What are three things that get you… excited?"

Draco protested. "That is the same question you just got asked. There is definitely a rule against that." Draco looked around for support and found none.

"Sorry, Drake, there isn't a rule about asking someone the same thing twice but even if there were, she worded it differently in asking about specific things." Harry shrugged, trying to show sympathy but, truthfully, he wanted to know the answer.

Draco ground his teeth together, wondering if there was a way to get out of this, thinking about his answer, and wishing Harry could be back in Florida while he answered this. "Okay, three things Granger?" She nodded. "Silk is extremely sexy and never fails to get me…excited." He said, staring directly at Hermione and dropping his voice to a sexy purr. "Rain as it turns into fog. The way the water beads on the skin is so hot. And finally, silver against tanned skin." He almost blushed as he said the last. To cover up though he asked Ron a question. "Where is the weirdest, kinkiest place you would want to have sex?"

They all gasped and Draco smirked. If anyone could get more red that Hermione had been earlier, it would be Ron and he did just then. "There is no way I am telling you that! That is extremely personal and… and-" He looked over at Hermione and blushed an even darker shade of red.

Some serious coaxing went on until they got in Ron's head and he blurted out, "Under the library tables at school with the room full of people!" If you hadn't seen the shade of red he got when he said that, you wouldn't believe it. His eyes got really big and he tried to defend himself. "It's just that she would have to be really quiet and I would be trying to make her…" He just got redder as everyone but Hermione laughed till they cried. Once they were slightly under control he shocked them to silence when he asked Hailey, "What is your biggest sexual fantasy," they all went really quiet and slowly turned their heads to Hailey. There was a look of utter surprise on her face as he continued, "and with _whom_ does the fantasy take place?" He smiled evilly at her and inched over to squeeze Hermione's hand.

"Ronald Weasley, I am surprised at you. I didn't know you had that kinda question in you, but, I'm sorry. There is no way in hell you guys are getting that answer. Harry doesn't even know. I tell him everything." As she was trying to get out of this, Seamus got up on his hands and knees and crawled predatorily towards Hailey. She stopped talking all of the sudden and stared at Seamus. He licked the edge of her ear and whispered, "Come on, Hails, I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Or would that be tell? No, definitely show." He nibbled on her neck and shivers ran up and down her spine.

She croaked out, "I want to dominate Seamus." Everyone gasped. No one had expected her to say that. Even Seamus stopped his nuzzling and went back on his knees long enough to look her in the eye. There was a definite heat there and Hailey thought she knew Seamus' biggest sexual fantasy.

Seamus kissed her ear lobe and then took it into his mouth and murmured something that sounded like, "You go it." But know one really knew. "Okay, brother dear. I believe it is your turn to answer a question. "Are you a virgin and, if not, who was the last person you did the nasty with?" She already thought she knew the answer but there was no telling with her brother any more, not tonight at least.

Harry was hoping beyond hope not to have to reveal anything like this in front of Draco but here it was. "No, I'm not." Hailey gasped because she thought he was. He gave her a huge long speech about abstinence and waiting till marriage when she had had sex with Jimmy Collins the month before. "Well, mostly I am. It was when I was in Florida. We had all decided to go into Manny's room and play a little game of truth or dare also. We had so much alcohol that night. We were all pretty much wasted and I, uh, uhlkassdfsdf." He sort of coughed/mumbled something incoherent and then said, "So are we heading back to the house now? I think we should head back. It _is _getting late and the park isn't actually open any more so…." Harry got up but was soon forced back down by Draco.

"Sorry, Harry. We all had to answer questions. I don't quite think Hailey is satisfied with your answer." He winked at Harry and had to put his arm around Harry's shoulders to keep him from getting up.

Harry sighed and relaxed into Draco as he began again. "We were all really wasted and playing truth or dare. Tim dared me to give Manny a hand job and I did." He covered his eyes and burned red with embarrassment. "I would never have done it if I wasn't wasted." No one really said anything. They were kind of surprised that Harry would do anything like that. But of course, after tonight, they were all going to think about Harry a little differently. They had seen a new side to Harry and it was definitely different. "Wait a minute. Seamus hasn't gone yet. You were trying to get out of it you leech! You are paying for that one. Have you ever had sex outside of a bedroom?" Harry didn't really know where that one came from but stared into Seamus' eyes after he said that, looking for truth in the upcoming statement.

"Yes" was all Seamus said as he got up and started walking to the entrance of the park.

"Get, back here! Who was it with? When did it happen? _Where_ did it happen?" Harry was pissed at himself for not adding to his question.

"Ah, but Harry, you never asked that when you stated your question. Therefore, I am unable to tell you. I am truly sorry because it was glorious and I would have gladly told you all about it, but I am now unable to because of you lack of skill at asking questions. I am truly disappointed Harry." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Bugger!" Harry yelled as he got up.

They all made their way back to Harry and Hailey's house where they planned to go to bed as soon as the got there. Yeah, go to bed. Riight.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up here. I was on vaca for a week and was unable to access the internet. Hope you like it. **ALSO! I HAVE NOOO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. HELP IS APPRECIATED UNLESS YOU WANT IT TO END HERE **;O)

**A/N/N: Okay everyone, school starts in about a week. That means not as many updates. I really need to focus on school work and myself. So I will continue to write, it will just be less. I was on vaca last week so you can't count that in your "more or less" listings. XP Thanks for the support and reviews, SR**


End file.
